The impossible couple
by EzriaFics
Summary: The couple of impossibility are getting married. This story will show you the life of Aria and Ezra and they venture in to the next chapter of their life. I have no connection with any of the Pretty Little Liars castor crew,simply just a young mind with lots of stories. This is my first fan-fiction so I don't know what to expect!


Ezra and I were the couple of impossibility. He was a teacher, I was his student. We changed impossible to reality when we fell in love. Frowned upon by many, but that wasn't of our concern. We knew our love was real and that's all that matters. We were our own bubble for a long time, and now we're going to show the world that true love can be found anywhere. Tomorrow is the day I become Mrs. Ezra Fitz.

I feel a set of arms pull me closer in to their embrace, I turn to him and place my head in his chest and lay there for a while. This is the last day of waking up next to Ezra Fitz being Aria Montgomery. Much to both me and Ezra's dismay I was told my three bridesmaids that the groom isn't allowed to see the bride on the day of their wedding until she walks down the aisle. With wedding thoughts aside, I turn my attention to waking my future husband in the only way I know he likes. Both only clad in underwear I straddle Ezra's waist. I plant gentle kisses from his jaw line all the way down his chest and back up again; reaching his ear I whisper his name and bite down on his ear lobe. Seeing that he hadn't yet woken, I dropped my hand down to the waistband of his boxers and slipped it in, squeezing him. His eyes shot open and instantly a smile graced his lips. "Oh man, I'm defiantly marrying the right woman." Looking Ezra in the eyes I dropped my head to his manhood and licked from base to tip whilst maintaining full eye contact with him. I took his member in my mouth and started sucking. I felt Ezra's hands tangling in to my hair. "A-Aria... Oh my. Fuck me." Hearing how much he was enjoying the pleasure I was giving him made me want to give him more. "Aria, I'm going too..." Before he could even finish his seed was running down my throat. I looked up at him and smiled, crawling back to my straddling position I had woke him up in. "You, young woman will be the death of me." Within seconds I was pinned beneath Ezra with my hands above my head.

"You might have to get used to waking up next to me, Ezra." I wasn't given an answer from him. All I was given were his sweet kisses all over my body, starting from my forehead, my cheeks, my nose. I was upset however when he didn't kiss my lips. Stopping him from going any further down, I gave him a stern look. "Lips, mister." He nodded and kissed me, opening my mouth to allow his tongue to enter I bit down on his bottom lip causing him to growl. He resumed kissing all over my body, leaving a trail of bite marks from my neck all the way down to my chest. His hands run down the sides of my body, he kissed a line from my breasts to the top of my panties and he stopped."Ezra, don't stop." I felt his teeth get a hold of the top and he looked at me, his eyes had darkened and he started to pull down. All of a sudden the bedroom door came flying open and lead bridesmaid, Hanna, burst through.

"WAKEY WAK-... Oh my gosh ARIA MONTGOMERY. You dirty, dirty girl." Ezra still had my panties between his teeth but when realization hit him, he scrambled to the top of the bed and bought the covers over the two of us.

"Hanna! Ever heard of a thing called knocking?" I questioned quickly. Hanna was the one to always tease Ezra and I about our sex life, mostly because we're "scandalous" and now she has caught us in the act, we will never be able to live it down.

"I did knock. You guys were obviously too busy to be listening out for it. I assumed you were asleep so I just came in. I'm sorry but I need your ass out of bed because we have last minute wedding prep to do!"

"Ok, ok give me an hour and I will be out. Wait in the living room." Hanna walked out, unfazed by all the commotion she had just witnessed but I turned around to find a very embarrassed Ezra. "Honey, don't be embarrassed. She won't tell anyone, I promise." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips but I could tell he wanted more.

Ezra groaned "I just want to spend more time kissing you; I won't be able to tomorrow morning. I need to make up for lost time." His lips were soon on my neck, biting again, I sighed in pleasure causing a smirk to form on Ezra's lips.

"Honey, why did you think I told her I would be an hour getting dressed? You know I can do that in 15 minutes."

Ezra found his place hovering over me. "God, I just love you so much" I leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, my legs wrapped around his waist. An hour later, I left the bedroom with a still naked Ezra in bed, swollen lips and one of his hoodies to cover the attack of hickeys he left on my neck. I found Hanna sitting on our couch with a smirk on her face.

"Aria, soon to be Fitz, Montgomery you have a lot of explaining to do on this last minute shopping spree, let's go!" I ran back in to the bedroom to grab my purse and saw Ezra just falling back to sleep.

"See you soon, babe! Love you!" The only response I got from him was an incoherent mumble of an "I love you" but it still made my stomach turn inside out. The man never failed to put a smile on my face.

After six hours, Hanna and I returned to my house with handfuls of bags in tow. Obviously full of wedding essentials, well, wedding essentials according to Hanna, when did new gym shoes come under that bracket? We slouched on the couch and sighed in relief our feet were aching like never before. I removed Ezra's hoodies from my body due to the heat; automatically I could feel Hanna's eyes on me. "Do you not feed him or something, Aria? Your whole chest is covered in hickeys!" I gave her a look "You're just lucky we've got the power of make-up on our side for tomorrow." She gets up to leave the house, "Make sure you're at mine by 9pm tonight, you need a full nights rest, and see you later." She waved and left the house.

"Ezra? Are you still asleep?" I call out. How on earth can he still be sleeping? I left him six hours ago. Wondering in to our bedroom, he is indeed sprawled out on our bed face down with the sheets only covering his lower half. An idea comes in to my head. Grabbing a pillow he wasn't using, I stand over his body. Using as much force as I can, I whack his back with the pillow. Immediately, Ezra is awake and trying to defend himself. "Six hours, Ezra! Six hours and you're still asleep; you are not sleeping all the time when we're married."

"Well, in my defense you did keep me up until the early hours of the morning... and this morning? Do you remember that, or do I have to remind you?" He grinned mischievously knowing he had a valid point. Pulling on my calves to bring me in to a straddling position over his waist instead of standing over him. He sat up to face me. "You're so beautiful." Moving a piece of hair from my eye, "But... You rudely awoke me buy hitting me with a pillow so..." Within seconds his hands were tickling my waist. Ezra knew all of my ticklish spots and how I couldn't bear to be tickled.

"Ezra, no! Please, Stop" My giggled filled the room. I squirmed underneath him. "Ezra, I'm being serious!"

"All you have to do is address me as 'King Ezra, the love of your life and the Duke of Romance'. Then you will be free of this torture."

"King Ezra, the love of my life and Duke of Romance, please stop tickling me I can't bare it anymore!" Almost instantly he stopped the attack on my body. I looked up at him "You're such a loser, you know that?"

"Maybe, but I'm your loser. Forever." He leant down and pressed a firm kiss to my lips.

Approaching 9PM, Ezra had driven me to Hanna's apartment. We walked hand in hand to her door with Ezra carrying my bags; stopping at the door he placed them on the floor. "So this is it. The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle ready to become Mrs. Fitz."

"I can't wait" We both leaned in for a kiss, intending it only to be quick. However things were subject to change when Ezra's hands traveled down from my waist to my hips. I let out a low moan, telling him to continue. My arms were secured around his neck, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt his hands reach over my ass as he squeezed. Our tongues battled for dominance, giving in I let Ezra lead. However, out make out session had been much longer than we thought.

"How long does it take for her to bring herself to the door? I heard her pull up like fifteen min... Oh wow. This is why. Twice in one day. No wonder why you two are getting married, you can't keep off each other." Ezra and I abruptly pulled apart. Shit. Looking over we found Hanna, Emily and Spencer looking back at us. Ezra let out a cough and greeted them.

"Hey guys, how are we all?" I tried avoiding the situation. Failing none the less but it seemed to be dropped, sensing the awkwardness. Ezra and I said our last goodbye, only giving a light kiss.

"Right, now he's gone... Let's get the pre-wedding party on the go!" This was it. My last night of "Freedom". I never liked that statement. Being with Ezra makes me feel free and when I'm not wit him, I feel lost. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life.

 **Hello guys,**

 **First off, thanks for reading my story (yet to be finished). This is the first time I've ever written any kind of story so your feedback would be much appreciated and if you can, to improve my work, tell me what I could improve on? Or the things you liked so I can incorporate that more too!**

 **Thank you, E**


End file.
